1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a lithium battery, a lithium battery including the electrolyte for a lithium battery, and a method of preparing the electrolyte for a lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries used in portable electronic devices for information communication (such as PDAs, mobile phones, or notebook computers), electric bicycles, electric vehicles, or the like, have a discharge voltage that is at least twice as high as that of a conventional battery, and thus, have high energy density.
Lithium secondary batteries generate electric energy by oxidation and reduction reactions occurring when lithium ions are intercalated into/deintercalated from a positive electrode and a negative electrode, each including an active material that enables intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, with an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution interposed between the positive and negative electrodes.
Examples of positive active materials of lithium secondary batteries include oxides including lithium and transition metals that have structures that allow intercalation of lithium ions, such as lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2), lithium nickel oxide (LiNiO2), or lithium nickel cobalt manganese oxide (Li[NiCoMn]O2, Li[Ni1−x−yCoxMy]O2).
Research is being conducted about various forms of carbonaceous materials (such as synthetic or natural graphite, or hard carbon), which are capable of intercalation/deintercalation of lithium, and non-carbonaceous materials (such as Si).
However, to improve the electrochemical performance of a lithium battery, there is a need to develop a high capacity active material, as well as to optimize various battery components.